Pokemon game adventures Book 1: Blue Kanto
by Animefortin95
Summary: John wants to win 6 leagues on the first try. He travels Kanto with his squirtle. but on the way, Team rocket ecounters lay. Can he stop team rocket and beat the kanto Elite 4 and champ? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Pokémon! In this world they live on the land, under the sea, and in the sky of 6 regions each with an elite four and champion.

Today we see a new trainer, John, in the town of pallet who idolizes a trainer from the same town who disappeared a year ago, his idol is Ash Ketchum.

Today john will begin his journey to fulfill a dream. That dream is to win all 6 pokemon leagues starting from scratch in each region. Meaning he will attempt to win a league and if he beats the elite 4 and champion on his first try or loses once against any of the elite 4 or champ, the he moves on to the next region either way with ALL the pokemon he caught in that region with Professor Oak While he gets a new starter from each league and catches new pokemon in a new region.

Will he be able to win all 6 leagues on the first try, will he lose all 6 leagues, or win some lose some. Either way this journey will be like nothing you ever seen before.

 **This is a short chapter**

 **It is to let you know what this is about and the rules of the story.**

 **I will be following my pokemon games for these stories so if my team in that game loses a league than I go to the next game**

 **But if I win I do some small after game stuff and then go there after 1-5 chapters in the aftergame.**

 **See ya when it gets really started.**

 **AnimeFortin is blasting off. (team rocket reference)**


	2. The Blue journey Begins

**I don't Own pokemon.**

"Wait don't go out" yelled a voice.

A man in a white coat and baige hair came walking up to John.

John was wearing a hat with the same shape and design as Ash's did in Kanto. He wore a blue vest and black shirt with Blue jeans. He had on blue sneakers.

"It's unsafe. Wild pokemon live in tall grass. you need your own pokemon for protection. I know! Here, follow me" the man explained.

"Sure Prof. Oak" Agreed John.

John followed Oak to the Oak lab where they met up with a boy John's age with red bent forward spike hair, white t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. this was John's rival, Jack.

"Yo Oak, I'm fed up with waiting." Jack complained.

"Jack? let me think" replied Oak as he started thinking on why Jack was there "Oh right I told you to come. Just wait there"

"John" Oak started "over there are 3 Pokémon, Ha Ha. They are inside the pokeballs. When I was young I was a serious trainer. In my old age I have 3 left you can have one. Go on choose."

"Hey! What about me?" asked Jack.

"be patient Jack you can have one too" Oak replied.

So John looked at the pokeballs and started thinking which he wanted. (note: I will not be describing what the pokemon look like)

In the end, John chose Squirtle as his first friend in the pokemon trainer life.

Jack then chose to go with Bulbasaur, mainly because he thought having a starter with an advantage over Johns would mean he would always be better than him.

"hey John lets Check out our pokemon, come on I'll take you on" exclaimed Jack.

And so, the battle of rivals begins.

 **This is where I stop for this chapter. Hope you like it. Animefortin95 is blasting Off. (Team Rocket Reference)**


	3. First battle, First catch

**This will be a chapter with a time skip. I don't own pokemon.**

John released squirtle from the pokeball yelling "Go Squirtle"

"Squirtle" it cried.

Jack released Bulbasaur. It cried its name upon release.

"Squirtle use tackle" "Counter it with your tackle Bulbsaur"

The 2 pokemon struck each other continuously to knock the other out.

However, while the two constantly tackled bulbasaur had a bit more speed which would have been a problem for squirtle in the battle. Would have as in when squirrel almost went to 0 HP, John yelled" squirtle come to me for a portion." Thank goodness John remembered to pick up that potion from his PC.

Squirtle finished Bulbasaur after 2 more tackles. Shocked, Jack screamed "WHAT! Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokemon" resulting in a laugh from John and Oak.

"Okay I'll make my pokemon fight to toughen it up. John, Oak smell you later" Jack waved before leaving.

John, proud he won his first pokemon battle, left the lab after to head to the next town.

[Time skip](because I feel the next part in game is really pointless)

John just went back to the lab after he went to Viridian Mart and got the custom ball to Oak. Jack showed up and they both got a pokedex.

Afterward John went to Jack's sister to get a town map. After I made my way back to Viridian, he went toward indigo plateau. But was only gonna check it out. John ran into a spearow and decided he should try to catch it as spearow are small but vicious.

"Squirtle go" John yelled.

Squirtle released its cry and got ready to battle spearow. John told it to tackle spearow and after doing so, getting a leer and some pecks in the process, he threw a pokeball he bought at the Mart. He caught the spearow with one ball.

"Welcome to the team Spearow." John said and went on walking.

 **I think this is a good stop. Tell me what you think. Animefortin is blasting off.**


	4. Nidoran couple

**Time to try catching up.**

 **I was without my computer so someone could install windows 10.**

 **I don't own pokemon, Game Freak does.**

John took two steps in the tall grass after catching Spearow and then a wild Nidoran(male) appeared.

John decided the night before his journey that he would add a Nidoking or Nidoqueen to his team, whichever he got first, as they were known to be quite tough to beat in Kanto.

After getting tackled and leered at by Nidoran(male), Squirtle knocked it low enough to be caught and the Nidoran(male) got caught. But then a Nidoran(female) attacked John wit what looked to be tears in its eyes.( **this is where the game wont havedenlyas much influence from now on)**

After awhile the little female hit the ball that held its male counterpart, sending the ball to the ground which brought the new teammate out of the ball. John looked at the little female try to speak cuddle **(?** **)** with the little male who looked at the female with an ashamed look, as if it failed to do something.

Suddenly, he realized what was going on. These two little ones were in love and he just caught the male which means the male would be coming with him, leaving its love all alone. He instantly felt bad about it but got an idea. He walked up to the two small pokemon, held another pokeball to the female and said," if you want, I'll let you come with us to stay by him, and the two of you can grow stronger together for a while but I would like to catch and train other pokemon too, so I might send one of you back to oaks lab. but I'll take care of both of you as well as I can if you do come."

The little Nidoran(female) looked at the human that just caught its mate shocked that he cared enough to offer to let them stay together as much as possible. The male also looked at his new trainer with surprise, for the offer and for even realizing that they were mates. But eventually the two nidoran smiled at him, and the female hit its head on the ball. It was caught without struggling. John, happy to have two new friends and even happier that the two lovers will stay together as much as possible, let out the female to spend time with its mate and let out Squirtle and Spearow to introduce them too the new family members. He healed his team with some potions he bought at the mart and started to prepare lunch for him and his partners.

When the food was ready and the pokemon were about to eat, they heard someone shout, " Hey John. You're going to pokemon league? forget it you probably don't have any badges. the guard won't let you through. by the way have your pokemon grown any stronger?"

It was Jack.

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **Next time, Jack and John have their second battle.**


End file.
